Fighting
by TygerZ
Summary: After the events of the Forth Year, Draco isn't sure if he's ready to become a Death Eater like his father. In a desperate state, he goes to Dumbledore, thinking he can stay at Hogwarts over summer break. But where is Dumbledore putting him instead? H/D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I'm REALLY excited about this fic. I have recently become addicted to H/D fics… so me and my friend Haley have decided to do one together! Every other chapter is me… I'm writing in Draco's POV… and her in Harry's. This is my first chapter fic… so please R&R! **

_Said I'd move on, and I'd leave it alone_

_But before I walk out, there is something that I need you to know_

_I got lost in a blink of an eye, and I never got back_

_No I never got back._

_You were not there when I needed to say _

_That you were everything right_

_And it wasn't you, but me that changed_

_Now I got to go it alone, but I will never give_

_No I'll never give up_

_Yellowcard_

For as long as Draco could remember, his father had pounded one thing into his head. Actually, to be honest, his father had tried to teach him many things, but this one had always stuck out in his mind. _Don't trust Dumbledore._

He wasn't sure why that one seemed to stick. Maybe it was because it was the one that made the least sense. Dumbledore had always been sort of a child's hero, famous to everyone in the wizarding world, but as much as Draco had wanted to admire him, he had always been taught the opposite. Before, this was the only rule of his father's that he didn't stick to completely. Proof of that was the situation he was now in. But suddenly, faced with the conversation in front of him, he was beginning to doubt his defiance.

"You must be kidding, Professor." Draco said, his voice a cold drawl, despite his promise to himself to get rid of that habit of speaking. 

"I am afraid I'm not." Dumbledore replied, shaking his head. 

"But–" Draco stopped himself before he started whining; it did not matter whether he was learning to like Dumbledore or not, he did not want to sound like a child in front of him. "Why can I not just stay here this summer?" 

Dumbledore sighed. 

"I am sorry Draco. It just isn't allowed." He leaned forward slightly. "Plus, I think this is one of the first places your father would think to look for you."

"And you don't think he'll check Potter's? He knows how much you worship him." 

Dumbledore gave him a severe look, but did not address his second comment. 

"I believe your father would think that I would never dare to put you with Harry. But, if you really are worried, Number 4 is already going to be closely watched. You will be safe there." 

Draco nodded stiffly. Of course he was worried about his father's reaction , it was the reason he hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep since he had made his decision. But for some reason, the fact the he would be staying at Potter's made him more nervous then he could have ever thought it would. 

"If you don't mind, Draco." Dumbledore said. "Harry is due here any minute. You might want to go start packing your things." 

Draco nodded again, standing up. He wasn't too eager to start packing. He wanted this summer to take it's time coming. He was not in any hurry to start this next phase of his life, the one without the pressures his father had always told him came with being a Malfoy. He had always been taught that he was to become a Death Eater, just like his father. He had never had any choice in the matter, but now with the return of the Dark Lord– no, Voldemort– Draco knew that he would never be able to go through with it. Lately he had been asking why too much; why did he hate Granger so much? Why were the Weasley's, who actually seemed nice at some times, such blood traitors? And _why_, why did Harry Potter need to be killed? 

No, Draco could not become a Death Eater, he knew this with all his heart, and even thought that he had known it all along. 

So he had gone to Dumbledore, the one person he was never supposed to confide in, and pleaded for an escape from his father. Dumbledore had seemed hesitant at first, surely think about the trouble he was already in at the ministry, but had finally agreed to help. Draco had thought he would be staying at Hogwarts, a wonderful comparison to the Malfoy Manor. 

He had been shocked enough when Dumbledore had told him he wasn't staying at Hogwarts, but going with Harry Potter for the summer holidays. He had first thought it to be some sort of sick joke, but by the time he had returned to his dormitory, which was currently empty, he had to admit it made sense. His father was sure to come looking for him, so he would need protection to hide him; so why not put him where protection was already needed? 

Even if it made sense, he still loathed the idea. Something about Potter irritated him to no end, and he didn't think it was that fact that he had grown up hearing nothing but bad think about Harry Potter. It was in the way he walked, anyone who cared to look hard enough could see that something inside him was hurting, and not just the part effected by the recent events of the Triwizard Tournament. But Potter had to keep up his ridiculous mask, refusing to let anyone see his pain, pretending everything was okay. This side of Potter bugged him more then the arrogant side. 

Maybe it was because Potter was beginning to become just like him. 

But another thing that annoyed him, was that Potter never seemed to be far from his mind, even when he didn't want to think about him. His shocking green eyes seemed to follow him everywhere, every conversation they had played repeatedly through his head. 

No, Draco was not looking forward to this summer at all. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N— Hi, this is Haley, just writing chapter2 from HARRY's POV. Thanks and enjoy!**

Harry was unsure of himself at this point. He had just seen Draco Malfoy walk past him, coming from Dumbledore's office, he didn't scowle at him, he didn't push him, nothing. He smiled at him.

"You wanted to see me professor?"

"Yes, Harry. I wanted to speak with you about the summer holiday." Harry was confused. He didn't think there was anything to discuss. "As you know Voldemort is back, and we have student who needs be hidden from him." Harry didn't understand, why was Dumbledore was talking to Harry about Harry.

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy." Harry stood frozen. He thought about the past few months, how he had picked Draco out from all the other students at lunch and in class. Lately he had felt differently about him, not so bitter, or cold.

"What? Why?"

"Harry, I cannot tell you why, but you will find out, but it cannot be from me, Draco will tell you when the time is right." Harry couldn't help but notice the smile on Dumbledore's face. It made him think, Why would Draco _need_ to be with me during the summer, why not stay here? "Now, he will be on the train with you, you two will have your own personal compartment, there will be no one else but you and him in there, I thought you and him could bond, become friends for this long summer holiday."

Harry was well on his way to being done packing, and still after four hours, he couldn't help but think about Draco, his smile, his hair, his voice, all of him. And Harry thought for about thirty seconds, he might like Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Hey it's me again, just adding chapter 3! Enjoy! Please review!!**

Hogwarts had never seemed so beautiful, though it made sense, of course it would seem the most inviting at the time that Draco was the most unwilling to leave it. He was standing on the platform, not in a rush to get on the train, where he had been forbidden to sit with his friends, incase it would trick him into telling him his whereabouts for the summer; looking back at Hogwarts. The morning sun seemed to hit the castle perfectly, seemingly making the whole place glow. He didn't know how much time he had left to enjoy this view, but that didn't matter. Draco had long learned not to trust time, it always lingered when least needed, and went too fast when everything was perfect. Nothing was fair with time.

The train was so blue, signaling its soon departure. Draco sighed knowing he only had a few minutes until his summer trapped with Potter began.

Turning towards the train, he saw a lone figure staring sadly back at the castle. A mop of black hair told him who it was, and for a second he felt the urge to go and comfort him, to ease the sadness in those brilliant green eyes...

And then, as soon as it had come, the feeling was gone, replaced with fear. This was, after all, Potter they were talking about. Where had the feeling to comfort him come from?

Green eyes turned to meet his and for a spilt second, they kept there sadness without putting on their mask once again. Draco stood transfixed, by the emotion in Potter's eyes, unable to look away. A minute passed, or it could have only been a second, Draco had no idea; when the sadness faded away, changing into a look of annoyance. Harry rolled his eyes, walking toward the train.

"Lets go, Malfoy," he called out behind him. "If I'm going to have to share a compartment with you, we might as well get this over with."

Draco watched him go with shock. He knew he wasn't allowed to sit by his friends, but he assumed he would just find a compartment by himself. Was Dumbledore trying to kill him? How was he supposed to share a compartment with Potter? And what if Weasley and Granger where there? Surely they wouldn't be welcoming to him; not that he ever gave them a reason too.

What had he gotten himself into?

Ron and Hermione, as it turned out, were not there; giving Harry and Draco their own compartment. Draco wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. It was dead silent their compartment, with them sitting across form each other, both staring determinedly out the window. Occasionally, one of them would glance over at the other, as though checking to see who would be the first one to start yelling at the other. But, a part of Draco, one that Draco could barley acknowledge the existence of, seemed to hope that Potter was glancing at him for a different reason. Each time the thought arose, Draco tried to push it back down, it didn't make sense; he didn't even like the idea of it. Or, at least, he didn't think he did.

It was when Potter looked at him, his gaze lingering on the side of his face, a second longer than he could handle, that he snapped.

"What are you looking at, Potter?" he asked coldly.

Potter stared at Draco, shocked, as though he hadn't even realized Draco was there. For some reason, this stung him and only fueled his irritation.

"Nothing," he said quietly shrugging.

Draco didn't know what to say to that, and he found himself shrugging also, before looking away.

"I was just thinking–" Potter cut off suddenly, as though he just remembered who he was talking to. He didn't look away though, and slowly Draco met his stare. There is something sharp on Potters eyes that he couldn't identify.

"What, Potter?" Draco asked, in spite of himself. He knew that if was ever going to survive this summer, it would be best for him and Potter to talk as least possible, but Draco's curiosity got the best of him.

Potter didn't answer but turned his head away from Draco. The absence of Potter's intense stair brought a strange feeling of relief to Draco. He turned his head back to the window, but kept his eyes on Potter.

A few seconds passed, broken finally with an odd strangled sniff, Draco looked over at Potter, shocked. Was Potter crying?

"Harry?" Wait– did he just call him Harry? Where did that come from? "Er– Potter?" he changed, but it was too late. Potter looked over at him, a faint surprise in his flooded eyes. A single tear track ran down his check.

"What did you just call me, Malfoy?" his voice was strangely calm. If Draco had not been watching Potter's face, he might have thought nothing was wrong. Stupid Potter, why did he have to hide what was bugging him? It wasn't like anyone would care; he had tons of people waiting to support him. At least Draco had a reason to hid things. Draco had no one.

Draco shrugged, "Your name, Potter." he raised his eyebrow at him, slightly teasingly, he was finding it hard to be irritated with Potter when he looked so broken. "Would you prefer me to call you something else?"

Was it just Draco, of was Potter blushing? For some reason, Draco couldn't help but smile at this.

"No thanks." he whispered, another tear falling down his check. Harry brushed it away quickly, blushing deeper now. "Sorry."

Draco shook his head. He had to admit, in the past, he might have teased Potter for crying, but not anymore. He understood why Potter was embarrassed to cry in front of him, but that was not why he was apologizing.

They sat in silence a few seconds longer, just as Draco was about to look away, another tear fell, which seemed to break the dam; tears came flooding down, then sobs shacking his body.

"Potter?" Draco asked quietly he tried again, louder, "Potter?"

This seemed to have no affect on him. Draco had half a mind just to let him cry, but apart of him seemed to brake at the sound of his tears.

"Harry?" he tried again. Potters eyes snapped to his face. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Harry said, still quietly Draco had to lean in to hear him. Draco smirked,

"Sure you are. You look great. I've never seen you looking that fine." Draco felt his checks warm as he realized what he said, though Potter didn't seem to notice.

"It's just–" Potter stopped shacking his head, "I keep seeing him every time I close my eyes."

"Who?" Draco asked, though he was sure he already new the answer.

"Cedric," he whispered. The need to touch him, to hold him, to take some of his pain away was over whelming. "All I can see his I cold, dead eyes–"

Draco found himself ready to stand up, to go over and comfort him, but before he could, Potter laid down on his seat, turning away from him.

"I think I'm going to try to get some sleep," Harry muttered "I haven't been able to sleep much sense–" he broke off again. Draco nodded, even though Potter couldn't see him.

Minutes went by, and Draco had finally thought Potter had fallen asleep and had even been thinking of sleeping himself, when Potter spoke,

"You really I think look fine Malfoy?" he asked, laughing quietly.

"Shut up Potter." but instead of being annoyed, Draco found himself smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: **It's Haley again, sorry it took so long to get out Chapter 4! I hope you like it I worked hard on it. Please review oh yeah, almost forgot, enjoy!!**

Harry stood in the owlery looking out at the sun reflect off the lake.

"Harry. We need to get going." Harry turned to face Ron, he looked down knowing about his summer plans

"Yeah Ron, I'll be right there."

"Okay, you want me to save you a seat on the– never mind."

"No, Ron, I don't, because I have to sit with Draco for a whole train ride alone, I get to spend a whole summer with a future Death Eater! All because Voldemort came back! He's after me Ron, he's going to come after me! It's my fault! It's because of me Cedric died. It should have been me. Me Ron!"

"Harry look, I'm sorry–" Harry turned back to the window.

"Ron just go." Harry only heard faint foot steps. He stood there for another ten minutes before gathering his things and leaving the place he had come to know ever to well. The platform was empty except for a few people putting the last bit of luggage away. Harry was standing staring at the castle, wishing time would only hold off for a minute longer, he saw Draco across the platform, Harry couldn't help but notice, Draco's perfectly shaped face, and his grey eyes only seemed that much more beautiful in the morning-sunlight. Harry quickly pushed these thoughts away just to bring back those of leaving, if he had a little more time. Harry glanced over at Draco, and locked eyes, Harry didn't want to stop staring at him, but knew if he didn't Draco would. Harry all of sudden found himself irritated with the fact that he had to be with Draco, all summer. He rolled his eyes,

"Lets go Malfoy. If I'm going to have to share a compartment with you, we might as well get this over with." Harry didn't bother looking back and see if he was following after him. He just walked to the last compartment and sat down by the window getting a last look at Hogwarts as the train pulled away.

They sat in silence, every once in a while Harry glanced over at Draco, hopping he was looking at him too. He looked out the window, watching the sun fall over the trees, hoping the ride would be longer than it should be.

"What are you looking at Potter?" Harry just stared at Draco's cold face, pushing away thoughts he couldn't handle.

"Nothing," Harry shrugged getting rid of the last thought that Draco isn't such an ass all the time.

"I was just thinking–" Harry stopped realizing this _was _Draco Malfoy he was talking to. Harry stared into Draco's eyes, waiting for a response.

"What, Potter?" Harry snapped his head to the window, he felt weird not having his eyes on Draco for so long, he saw Draco's eyes fixed on Harry. Harry put his gaze back out the window, trying desperately to think of something else. He thought about this morning, everything that was said, every single feeling, it got to him. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he just had to let everything go...

"Harry?" Harry kept his head down, "Er– Potter?" Harry snapped up, did Draco call him by his first name? Harry looked up at Draco, he let one small tear escape when a sudden feeling of comfort and surprise feel over him. He stared at his silver grey eyes.

"What did you just call me Malfoy?" Harry's voice calm and quiet, but his red eyes, and warm face deceived him. He sounded fine, as if nothing was wrong. Harry looked back down, out of the tip of his eye he saw Draco shrug.

"Your name, Potter." Harry looked up just in time to see him smile and enough for Draco to see Harry blush. _Wait_, Harry thought, _was I just _blushing_ at Draco Malfoy?_ "Would you prefer me to call you something else?" he said cooly as Harry put his head back down, thoughts of Volemort, and Cedric rushed the walls he had put up that same night, seldom letting them down.

"No, thanks." a small tear feel making his blush more noticeably red, brushing a tear away once more, "Sorry." Harry was hesitant crying in front of the one boy he knew he could always count on to make fun of him every chance he got. He was alarmed by the fact he passed this chance up, thinking he would only bring it up later this summer. They were silent for a second until the imaginary wall Harry put up that night broke, the one tear that feel before everything in Harry's world came crashing down once more. The tears came down, one after one, never taking a break, sobs shacking his body, each one making his wall, his would crumble just a bit more.

"Potter?" Harry just sat on the seat letting everything go. "Potter?" he ignored Draco, he couldn't talk to him, he wouldn't dare look him in the eye. "Harry?" he snapped up, letting on more sob quake though his body, "You okay?

"I'm fine." Harry didn't even believe himself. How could he? He saw Draco lean in close, and smirk at the answer he had heard.

"Sure you are. You look great. I've never seen you looking that fine." Harry didn't move, his eyes glanced up just in time to see Draco blush.

"It's just–" Harry shook his head afraid to continue, "I keep seeing him every time I close my eyes."

"Who?"

"Cedric." Harry shut his eyes, seeing the look on his face when he died, "All I can see his cold, dead eyes–" Harry felt tired, he couldn't stay sitting, he laid down on the seat, finding it inviting and soft.

"I think I'm going to try to get some sleep," he spoke softly and his words feel heavily in the silence between them, "I haven't been able to sleep much sense–" he broke off, squeezing his eyes shut. A few minutes passed before Harry finally said something again.

"You really think I look fine Malfoy?" he smiled under his shaggy hair covering most of his face.

"Shut up Potter." Harry flinched at the sound of his voice.

He fell asleep, the rocking of the train oddly soothing. He didn't wake up until Draco was shacking him by the shoulder.

"Potter. Potter, the train stopped, time to get off." Harry sat up and looked around. It had gotten cloudy and had started to rain. He stood up and fell back down, he was dizzy. Draco, stared at him.

"Sorry, just a bit dizzy." Harry looked down, regretting that he spoke at all.

"I don't really care. Hurry up, your little mud-blood friend is waiting for you." this made his head snap to the window, he saw Hermione. He pushed past Draco, and ran out the door. He ran into a hug from her.

"Harry, are you okay, how was the ride? You look like you were crying what happened? I don't have much time, but I'll send an owl as soon as I can, I have to go out to eat but, it won't be long okay?" Harry was over whelmed, he knew he shouldn't be but there was to much going on around him.

"Okay, um, well, I'll be home right away, the ride was fine, I'm fine, yes I was crying, not a big deal. Have fun with your parents." she smiled, gave him one last hug before joining her mother and father back to the car. Harry got his things on a trolley before he found Draco again.

"What took so long Potter?" the words stung Harry in the back.

"Nothing, come this way." they walked around for about five minutes before, they found the Dursley's. Harry knew this was going to be a fun summer.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco wouldn't be surprised if Potter started twitching.

"What's your problem, Potter?" Draco whispered to him, as they climbed into Potter's car.

Potter didn't answer him. He was watching his uncle, who was climbing into the front seat. A look of hesitation shooting across his face before he climbed in too, though in the backseat instead of the front. He looked over at Draco as he did so, as though he finally heard the question, and shrugged, his eyes jumping back to his uncle almost immediately after. Draco rolled his eyes.

It was a quiet ride. Potter's uncle kept glancing back at them, his beady eyes bulging. Potter had taken to staring out the window, though Draco suspected that he was still watching the rest of the car out of the corner of his eye.

Draco seemed to be the only one in the car who was trying to block out the rest. He entertained himself by imaging his father's reaction when he found out that his son was not coming home this summer, or that he wouldn't even be told where Draco _was_ going to be. Of course, it was more fun to picture his father finding out that he would be sharing a house with no one other than Harry Potter and his muggle family this summer. Still, as much fun as it was to imagine, he sincerely hoped that he wouldn't have to find out what his father would actually say.

The car pulled into a neighborhood, which was the exact picture of what Draco had always though a muggle neighborhood would look like. Bland and identical, not a pinch of originality anywhere. Muggles would do anything to stay within their lines of normal.

They drove into a driveway. Potter's uncle climbed out of the car and went up to the front porch, glaring back at them before he went inside and slammed the door behind him.

"Hurry up," Potter said, sounding amused. "Before he locks us out."

"He'd really do that?" Draco asked him as they got out of the car. Something wouldn't let him believe that precious Harry Potter's relatives would even think about doing something like that to him. Or even if they had, that Potter would let them get away with it. Surely, he would have went running to Dumbledore if they had been locking him out of the house.

But Potter shot him a dark look.

"You want to find out?"

Draco shook his head, deciding that he didn't need to take any chances.

"You need to carry your own trunk," Potter said, opening the back of his car, and grabbing his own trunk.

"Really?" Draco said sarcastically. "What, no house elves?"

Potter looked at him, as though trying to tell if he was joking or not.

"Relax, Potter. I am capable of carrying a trunk."

Harry snorted.

"Could have fooled me."

"This is it?" Draco asked, slightly irritated. There was no way that he was sharing such a small room with Potter.

Potter glared at him, but before he could say anything, his uncle, whose name Draco had finally learned was Vernon, rounded on Potter.

"I'm not putting up with any nonsense from you this summer, boy." The large vein in his neck pulsed. "If you and your friend have a problem with that, you can get out."

Draco opened his mouth to protest, more at being called Potter's friend then anything, but Potter stepped on his foot, continuing to glare at Draco out of the corner of his eye.

Vernon stared at Potter, as though waiting for him to challenge him, and when Potter didn't, his gaze shifted over to Draco. After watching him for a second, Vernon turned abruptly, slamming the door.

They stood in silence, before Potter turned and collapsed onto his bed. He laid back and stared at the ceiling.

"Thanks for that, Malfoy." He said bitterly.

"Draco stare at him, set off track for a second by the way Potter hair, sleek black in the sunlight, fell over his eyes. Draco shook his head, trying to clear it– what was wrong with him?

"For what?" He managed to choke out, but Potter didn't seem to notice his strained one of voice.

Potter sat up, running a hand through his hair. He suddenly looked tired, worn out.

"My uncle," he said slowly, sighing, "doesn't like magic."

"So?"

"So," Harry said, rolling his eyes, "he doesn't like that we're here."

"We?" Draco said, raising his eyebrows. "I didn't think that anyone didn't like the Boy-Who-Lived."

His voice was thick with bitterness, but Draco was surprised to find that not all of it as directed at Potter, but also at Potter's uncle. It made Draco uneasy to think that he cared what Potter's relatives thought about him. It wasn't as if Draco was a stranger to hostile families; he had, after all, grown up with his own unhappy family.

"You don't think that everyone loves me, Malfoy." Potter said.

"Oh yeah?" Draco raised his eyebrows again, irritated. "And how do you know what I think?"

"Because," Potter said, grinning at him. "_You _hate me."

There was a time that Draco would have agreed completely with that, but right now, as much as he wanted to think differently, for the first time in his life, he wasn't such if he hated Harry Potter or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi, Haley again with Chapter Six. I hope you like. No indenting here. I just got messed up but thats okay, you can deal right?? Haha, well, enjoy and plaease review!!**

Harry climbed into the car, nerves getting the best of him. He had no idea how the Dursley's would react to Draco Malfoy staying with them this summer  
"What's your problem Potter?" What wasn't his problem? He was, after all, stuck with Malfoy and his not so tolerable family all summer. But he was too busy watching Uncle Vernon, waiting for his currently content face to become disturbed, as it was sure to do.

Harry climbed into the back seat, glancing at Malfoy for a moment just to shrug, pretending to be oblivious to what Malfoy had just said. As Harry's uncle drove off, he just stared out the window, wanting everything to just move faster. He felt his eyes flick over to Malfoy every once and awhile, but he never seemed to notice, he seemed to be blocking the scene out, thinking of something more interesting. After awhile, Harry realized that he was looking over at Malfoy more than he was looking at his uncle. It wasn't hard to think why, it wasn't because he didn't want to get scolded for staring, but because he found Draco face fascinating, his chilling silver eyes , his silky sooth skin– Draco's eyes suddenly flickered to the window. Harry saw the identical houses, he peeked at Draco, a look of amusement sweeping over his face. They pulled into the driveway Harry's Uncle Vernon got out of the car and glared at Harry as he slammed the door shut. He hurried around to get his trunk.  
"Hurry up," said Harry, surprising himself with his amused tone. "Before he locks us out."  
"He'd really do that?" A slight hit of disbelief in his voice made him want to laugh, instead he just gave him a look. Malfoy shut up, and Harry made a mental note of how easy it was to silence him with a single look, sure that it would come in handy sometime else.  
"You want to find out?" Malfoy shook his head, making his hair fly around his face.  
"You need to carry your own trunk." Harry pulled his trunk out of the car and watched as Draco walked around to the other side of the car in no hurry.  
"Really?" Draco said, the sarcasm thick in his voice. "What, no house elves?" Harry just stood there, staring as Malfoy grabbed his trunk, trying to decide whether he would feel guilty or not if he would beat Malfoy to the door and lock him out.  
"Relax, Potter. I am capable of carrying a trunk." Harry snorted, somewhat surprised by this.

"Could have fooled me."

"This is it?" Malfoy was irritated, Harry could see it written all over his face. Harry found his new room quite cozy now, after his last room, he was happy to have this one.  
"I'm not putting up with any nonsense from you this summer, boy." His Uncle was saying, his face turning red and his eyes starting to bulge. "If you and your friend have a problem with that, you can get out."  
Malfoy's mouth opened, but Harry stepped on his foot, but despite this Harry stood and watched his uncle talk. His heart was racing, he didn't know why, Uncle Vernon stared at Harry then at Malfoy . When his uncle finally left, he fell down on his bed and just looked straight up, wishing he could just float up into the white ceiling, leaving all of this crap behind him.  
"Thanks for that, Malfoy."  
Harry waited for an answer, but nothing came. He peeked at him, finding that Malfoy was just staring at him. Harry wanted to stop him, but his mouth wouldn't move.  
"For what?" Harry sat up. He didn't know exactly how to explain this."My uncle doesn't like magic." he paused.  
"So?"  
"So," Harry sighed, "he doesn't like that were here." Harry watched Malfoy's reaction.  
"We? I didn't think that anyone didn't like the Boy-Who-Lived." the bitterness hit Harry and it took him longer to recover than it had before, what was wrong with him?  
"You don't think that everyone loves me Malfoy." Harry silently laughed at the fact he found himself being so clever.  
"Oh yeah?" Malfoy look irritated again. "And how do you know what I think?"  
"Because, _you_ hate me." Harry grinned, and watched as Malfoy began to think.  
He wasn't worried that Malfoy was standing in front of him looking around like a goon, or his uncle had just sent Dudley up to tell them to come downstairs. He just lay there, oddly happy for a moment.  
"Potter?" Harry looked up at Malfoy's face now worried. "Where am I going to sleep?"  
"I don't really know; not with me that's for sure." Harry laughed as Malfoy looked even more concerned with the thought of sleeping in the same bed as him.  
"Harry, um, friend, come downstairs, we need to talk to you." Dudley burst in, scaring Malfoy so bad he jumped and Harry sat up.  
"Be right there." he called back walking to the door, he looked at Malfoy . "Come on."  
They rushed to the living room where his aunt and uncle where both sipping tea.  
"Harry we wanted to talk to you about the rooming." his aunt glanced at Draco. "We have a cot for him in the closet so you can take that you need to share pillow's and there will be a blanket for him next to the cot. Got it?" he nodded and ran up to the closet.  
"This is where you'll be sleeping." he smiled wide.  
"This would be fine if I wasn't in a room with you." Malfoy scoffed at the old worn out cot.  
"I'm sure I could arrange for you to sleep under the stairs if you like." Harry looked at him triumphantly.  
"No, that's fine Potter. This is fine." Harry laughed, thinking back to the train ride. He set the cot down on the other side of the room, and threw down his blanket.  
"There you go, a nice bed for you to sleep in." he sat down and watched Malfoy make his bed. They were silent for about an hour, just looking around.  
"Dinner, Harry, Dinner!" he heard his aunt call form the bottom of the stares. They went down for dinner. It was awkward and silent, the only the thing to listen to was the clanging of forks and spoons against the plates. Harry cleared the table and Malfoy just sat and watched.

"Is this all you do?"  
"What?" Harry was confused.  
"Sit in your room and do dishes for them?"  
"Um, well, no. I go for walks, and hangout at the park."  
"Pathetic."  
"Like your life is that great, Malfoy." Malfoy sat on the cot and pouted. Harry fell across his bed and played with the fringe on his blanket. They sat like this for a while, Harry would look over at Malfoy now staring out the window at the setting sun. Malfoy looked back over his shoulder at Harry.  
"What, Potter?"  
"Nothing, looking out the window.""Sure you were." Malfoy smirked. And Harry turned away again, thinking about what this summer will be like.  
"What the hell, Potter?" Harry had gotten up and turned the light off.  
"What? I'm tired." he covered up and heard Malfoy rustling around in his room.  
"Night Potter."  
"Night Malfoy."


	7. Chapter 7

Draco watched Potter lying on his bed; glossy-eyed as he stared at the ceiling, filling with horror as a sudden bolt of realization hit him. Taking a quick look of the room, Draco found that the only bed in the room was the one that Potter was laying on, and judging by his uncle's attitude towards them, he didn't think that they would be offering him the room Potter had pointed out as the guest bedroom.

"Potter?" Draco didn't wait for Potter to look up at him completely, before continuing. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"I don't really know," he said, shrugging, "not with me, that's for sure."

Potter's soft laugh at him made him irritated, but something in him wanted to smile at the light sound.

A sudden voice coming from the door behind him made him jump.

"Harry, and um, friend," the voice said, as Potter sat up, "come downstairs, mum needs to talk to you."

"Be right there," Potter called, as he got up and walked to the door. He glanced at Draco. "Come on."

Draco sighed and followed Potter. He would rather stay in this room, away from Potter's freaky muggle family, but Draco didn't want to anger Potter's uncle. Not because he was afraid of him, but because Draco was sure that Potter would kill him if he caused his uncle to yell at him again.

Draco wanted to laugh at the sight in front of him; it just seemed to _normal_. He had already figured that Potter's family would stop at no lengths to appear normal, but Draco would have never believed that Vernon would be the type of person to sit down and sip tea with his wife and overgrown son, who, at least, surely looked like he did not want to be there.

"Harry," his aunt was saying, shooting a quick glance at Draco, "we wanted to talk to you about the rooming. We have a cot for him in the closet, so you can take that. I'm sure that you can manage to share pillows, and there should be a blanket next to the cot. Got it?"

Potter nodded, before heading over to the closet.

"So, here you go." Potter said, smirking. "This is where you'll be sleeping."

"This would be fine if I wasn't in a room with you." Draco scoffed at the worn out cot, which was not anywhere close to fine, but better to the alternative to sleeping on the floor.

"I'm sure I could arrange for you to sleep under the stairs if you like." Potter looked triumphantly at him, the trace of a smirk still on his face.

"No, that is fine, Potter. This is fine." He heard Potter laugh, and he wondered if he too was thinking back to the train ride.

"Harry, dinner!" The loud call from Potter's aunt downstairs made Draco jump; after all, him and Potter had just been sitting in silence for almost an hour.

Potter seemed to take his time getting up, stretching as he stood up, so that an inch of his stomach was shown where the bottom of his T-shirt lifted up slightly. Draco felt in his stomach drop; the distance between them was suddenly too much, Draco could barely fight the urge to fill the space and touch that bit of bare skin...

But the feeling disappeared as quickly as it had come, leaving Draco unable to follow Potter down the stairs for a moment. Shaking his head, and wondering what was going wrong with him, he turned to stairs and walked down them before Potter could notice that he had not been following him.

The dinner was awkward and silent, the only sounds the clanging of forks against plates and the occasional 'please pass the butter'. Draco couldn't help but notice how Potter's and his portions were smaller then the Dursley's.

The Dursleys seemed to flee from the kitchen as soon as they were done, leaving Potter and him alone. Potter sighed, before beginning to pick up the dishes.

"Is this all you do?" Draco couldn't help asking.

"What?" Potter asked, sounding confused.

"Sit in you room and do dishes for them?"

"Um, well, no." Potter said. Draco swore he saw a small blush creep up in Potter's cheeks. "I go for walks too, and hangout at the park."

"Pathetic."

"Like your life is so great, Malfoy." That wiped the smirk off of his face. Aware that he was pouting, he sat down on his cot. Potter laid down on his bed also, and began playing with the fringe of his blanket, something Draco found quite endearing.

He looked out the window, feeling happy as he watched the sun set that at least he was one day closer to the end of this summer, when he felt Potter's eyes on his back. He rolled over, raising his eyebrow at him.

"What, Potter?"

"Nothing," Potter said quickly, that small blush from before returning. "Just looking out the window."

"Sure you were." He smirked.

It suddenly went dark, and Draco realized that Potter was standing by the door, and had just flicked the light switch off.

"What the hell, Potter?"

"What?" He said. Draco could hear him laying back down. "I'm tired."

Draco sighed, rolling his eyes even though he knew that Potter couldn't see him.

"Night, Potter."

"Night, Malfoy."

"Bloody hell," Potter's voice was sharp, bringing Draco out of his lovely dreamless sleep. He sat up, glaring at Potter, who paid no attention to him, but continued to stare at the door. "No way. They can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" Draco mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Potter sounded pissed, though Draco was thinking that he deserved whatever was bothering him for waking him up.

"They locked the door." Potter gave one last tug on the doorhandle before giving up and collapsing on his bed.

"They what?" Draco hissed, jumping off his cot, and resuming Potter's attempts to open the door. It was bad enough that he had to spend all summer with Potter, but to be stuck in the same room with him?

Potter gave a small laugh as he pulled on the door again.

"It's not going to open," he said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Draco muttered, his heart stopping for a moment as Potter gave another chuckle.

"And they say I'm stubborn." he said, his grin evident in his voice. "At least I have yet to try and kill a door."

Draco turned around to glare at Potter, but this action only made Potter's smile grow more pronounced.

"Nice hair," he said. Draco stuck his tongue at him, and ran his fingers through his hair, which was sticking up in all directions, which was what it usually looked like when Draco first woke up.

He glanced back at the door, but realized that he was not going to be able to open it, and he couldn't deal with Potter's small laugh any longer. It was causing his stomach to flutter, but Draco wasn't sure if it was from irritation or from, well, he didn't want to think about what else could be causing it.

He laid back down on his bed, turning away from Potter. He was beginning to get used to the silence that would fall between them, which wasn't anything like the usual awkward silence between two people, and somehow Draco couldn't help but feel relaxed.

That is, he was relaxed, until Potter spoke.

"Draco," he said, sounding as surprised as Draco felt at the use of his first name, "why did you decide not to go home this summer?"

"What does it matter to you, Potter?" He felt slightly guilty at snapping at Potter as he heard him sigh behind him. He rolled over to face him, feeling even more guilty at he saw the hurt look in Potter's eyes.

"Nothing." Potter said stiffly. "I was just thinking, if we're stuck in here, we might as well talk."

Draco didn't want to answer, but somehow the way Potter– no, Harry, had said his first name that was causing the words to pour out of his mouth.

"It was the look on your face when you came out of the maze," he said, flinching at the truth in his words, this was something that he hadn't told anyone, not even Dumbledore. "You looked so– so scared, or tired, or in pain. It made me think; I mean I had been beginning to doubt what my father had said about muggleborns awhile ago, but at that moment I couldn't help but wonder _why _my father did what he did. I just decided that I never wanted to cause anyone to have that look on their face." Draco could tell by P- Harry's expression that he had gone too far, that he had said more then Harry had been expecting to hear. He felt his cheeks grow warm, and he looked away from Harry. "Sorry. I didn't mean to say all of that."

"No, it's alright." Harry's voice was quiet and calming.

It was silent for a moment.

"Thank you, though." Harry said finally in a small voice.

"For what?"

"For answering. I didn't think you would."

"Yeah, well, I didn't think that you would ask." Draco smirked. "Sometimes people surprise you."

Harry laughed before glancing over to the window. A strange glint came into his eyes.

"So," he said causally, standing up, "you think we can climb out that?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, that wasn't hard was it?" Harry glared at Draco as he untangled his shirt from a bush and picked up his glasses.

"Yeah, loads of fun." Draco smirked. Harry could feel his eye watching him as he turned and started toward the park. The park was the only place outside of Hogwarts that he liked. He enjoyed watching all the random people come to the park. Harry looked back at Draco and saw how tight his shirt really was; the slight suggestion of muscle, the certain parts came out more than others when he moved. Harry wanted to go back to him, he didn't like the open amount of space between them; he longed to touch him.

"What, Potter?" Here we are once again. _This happens far to often _thought Harry, _somehow, I'm always the one caught staring._

"I don't know Malfoy, what?" Draco stared at him confused. But to be honest Harry didn't quite understand why he said that either. He turned back around and started to laugh.

Harry sat down on the swing, looking out at the road. He saw Draco on the Merry-go-Round, looking down at his feet as he spun himself slowly around. The sun caught his hair perfectly, creating a illusion that Draco was glowing. The picture was too much for Harry, he looked down at his feet, wondering what the Dursely's would do when they saw they had climbed out his window.

"Why do you hate me, Potter?" Came Draco's voice suddenly. Harry looked up.

"What?" Harry was confused.

"I said, 'why do you hate me'?" Harry stared at him trying to read what was in Draco's eyes, but he was to far away.

"Because. I... er...well." Harry paused. "You're a jerk."

"Okay, that's all? I'm a jerk?" he shrugged.

"What?"

"I was expecting a different answer. Something more complex. Not just, 'I'm a jerk'." Harry stared at him, thinking that if Draco wanted more reasons, it wouldn't be too hard to think of some, but he decided he couldn't come a conclusion about someone based on their father. "What about the fact that you're a future Death Eater who's sole purpose is to serve Voldemort, who I must kill, and make fun of me every chance you get, not to mention you hate my friends and are a jerk to them to. Better?" Harry finished, satisfied..

"I guess." Draco had a hint of disappointment in his voice, Harry couldn't help but feel guilty.

"What do you mean I guess?" Harry looked away, making sure that he wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"Never mind, P– Harry. It's fine." Harry stared off down the road, and saw a familiar figure moving toward the park.

"Come on, we gotta go." he got off the swing and stood in front of Draco.

"What? Where?" Draco looked up at him.

"Dudley is on his way here. We need to get back to the house." Harry glanced back his cousin.

"How are we going to get back in?" Draco asked, following Harry as he started to leave the park. Harry stopped for a second and thought. How _were_ they going to get back in?

"I'm not too sure," Harry said shrugging. "I guess we didn't really think about that, huh?"

"No, I don't think we did." He smirked.

"Well, it doesn't really matter now, does it?" Harry started walking again, before a voice came from behind him.

"Oh, hey Potter."


	9. Chapter 9

"So," he said causally, standing up, "you think we can climb out that?"

Draco stared at Harry, not sure if he had heard him right.

"What?"

"The window. Do you think we can climb out of it?" Harry was grinning, and opening the window.

"Why would we do that?"

Harry smirked.

"No offense, but I would really rather not be stuck in a room with you all day, Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes, but couldn't find himself getting too irritated with Harry, after hearing him say his first name. It still caught him off guard, but Draco found that he didn't mind it.

"Fine then," he said. "If you want to break your neck jumping out of a second story window, be my guest. At least then I'll have the room to myself."

Harry waved his hand, brushing off Draco's comment.

"I won't be the one breaking my neck, Draco."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Harry said slowly, his grin stretching completely over his face. "You're going first."

"I am not." Draco said quickly, backing away from the window.

"What Draco, afraid of heights?" Harry said with a laugh. Draco looked away from him, refusing to answer. Something in him no longer wanted to lie to Harry. Sure, he could fly a broom without freaking out, but jumping out a window was another story.

Harry's face grew serious, the grin on his face disappearing quicker than it had appeared. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Harry walked toward him, something soft in his eyes.

"You'll be fine," Harry said, crossing his arms. "It's only the second story."

"_Only_?" Draco said, blushing as he realized how childish he sounded.

Harry chuckled, his serious expression leaving his face.

"You won't die, Draco." He said, walking back to the window. "Now, after you."

Draco paused for a moment, before rolling his eyes. He went over to the window, glancing out. Well, at least there were bushes he could land in.

"Why do I have to go first, Harry?" He said. "Are you scared?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not scared." He said. "Look at your height compared to mine. You'll have an easier time going down by yourself then I would."

Draco looked at Harry, surprised at his reasoning. He had assumed that Harry was only determined to torture him, but he had to admit that Harry's logic made sense. Harry's head only came up to his nose, making him a couple inches shorter then him.

Draco sighed.

"Well then," he said. "Let's get this over with."

He swung his legs over the windowsill, sitting on the edge of it. Draco looked back at Harry.

"What would be the best way to do this?"

Harry shrugged.

"Like this." He said, giving him a small push. Draco felt himself fall out the window, landing on his knees. Swearing, he looked up at Harry.

"What was that for?"

"Oh come on," he said , rolling his eyes. "You were never going to do it if I didn't help you."

"You didn't help me," Draco said, bitterly. "You _pushed _me."

Harry smiled slightly.

"Sorry about that."

Now it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes.

"Just get down here, Harry."

Harry jumped from the window, landing on his feet. But he lost his balance, falling into Draco. Draco blushed, surprised at the toned feeling of Harry's chest. For a second, he wanted to just hold Harry close to him, breathing in the warm smell of him, but then he came to his senses. What was he thinking? Draco pushed Harry away from him, and he lost his balance again, and fell into the bushes. Standing up quickly, he glared at Draco.

"Well," Draco said, laughing quietly. "That wasn't hard, was it?"

"Yeah, loads of fun." Draco smirked as Harry turned and left. He sighed and followed Harry, not sure where they were going, but also not sure if he cared.

A small park came into view in front of him, and Draco couldn't help chuckling. Harry really wasn't joking when he said that this was all that he did.

But as Draco sat on the Merry-go-round, he started to see why Harry liked coming here so much. There was something calming about just sitting there, watching people come and go.

Draco glanced over at Harry, surprised to see that his eyes were on him. There was something searching in them, as though they were surveying and judging him. Their look made Draco feel uncomfortable.

"What, Potter?" He asked, smirking as Harry blushed at being caught.

"I don't know Malfoy, what?" Draco felt something in his stomach drop. Malfoy? Were they really going to go back to that? Draco was surprised to find that he had started tolerating calling Potter Harry, and something in him wanted to be able to hear Harry saying his first name.

"Why do you hate me, Potter?" He said suddenly.

"What?" Harry asked, sounding confused.

"I said, why do you hate me?" Harry stared at him, before answering.

Because, I... er... well." He paused. "You're a jerk."

"That's all?" Draco asked, not believing him. "I'm a jerk?"

"What?"

"I was expecting a different answer. Something more complex. Not just, 'I'm a jerk'." Harry stared at him a moment, looking deep in thought, before answering.

"What about the fact that you're a future Death Eater who's sole purpose is to serve Voldemort, who I must kill, and make fun of me every chance you get, not to mention you hate my friends and are a jerk to them. Better?" Harry said, looking satisfied.

"I guess," he said, feeling disappointed. Everything that Harry said was true, but for some reason, he wished that he had never asked Harry this question to him in the first place.

"What do you mean I guess?" He said, looking away from him.

"Never mind, P– Harry. It's fine."

"Come on, we gotta go." Harry said suddenly, jumping off the swing.

"What? Where?"

"Dudley is on his way here. We need to get back to the house."

Draco nodded, but then a thought occurred to him.

"How are we going to get back in?"

Harry stopped, thinking.

"I'm not too sure," he said, shrugging. "I guess we didn't really think about that, huh?"

"No, I don't think we did." He said, smirking.

"Well, it doesn't really matter now, does it?" Harry started walking again, but before Draco could follow him, a voice spoke from behind them.

"Oh, hey, Potter."

Harry turned around, looking irritated, but something in his eyes was nervous.

"Hello, Dudley."

Dudley stepped forward, so take he was right in front of Harry.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your room, Potter?" Dudley grinned wickedly. "Wait until Mum and Dad find out about this."

A flicker of fear crossed Harry's face.

"Please, Dudley." He said quietly. "Don't tell them. We were just heading back."

Dudley laughed.

"What, Potter, do you have to go throw away your pillow?"

The nervous look disappeared from Harry's face, replaced by a look of incredulity.

"Why would I do that?"

"Well," Dudley said slowly. Draco didn't like the evil glint in his eyes. "It must have been scaring you last night."

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you moaning in your sleep last night. Something about Cedric. Who's that, your boyfriend?"

Draco looked over at Harry, realizing by the pale look on his face that this was true.

"Mum!" Dudley shrieked, obviously trying not to laugh. "Mum, he's going to kill me!"

Draco mouth went dry. This was Harry's family?

"Dudley, shut up–" Harry tried, but Dudley ignored him.

"Mum, save me–"

"Shut up Dudley." Draco hissed, taking a step Dudley. Dudley stopped talking. Draco could practically feel his eyes flashing. "No one asked you to talk to us. Get away from us."

Dudley glanced over at Harry, who seemed to be frozen, before shrugging hastily, and walking away. Draco waited until he was out of sight before turning to Harry.

"Are you alright?" He asked, shaken by how pale Harry was. Harry looked up at him, a odd look in his eyes.

"I'm fine," he muttered. "We should get back."

Draco nodded, and started leading the way. He felt Harry walked up next to him, falling in step behind him.

"Thank you." Harry said quietly, so quietly that Draco almost didn't hear him.

He looked Harry in the eye, trying to show him that he was serious.

"Anytime."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello, Dudley." Harry turned to face him. "Aren't you supposed to be in your room, Potter? Wait until Mum and Dad find out about this." Dudley looked pleased with himself; he finally had something worth hanging over Harry's head, to blackmail him with "Please, Dudley. Don't tell them." Harry pleaded "We were just heading back." Dudley ignored him, "What, Potter, do you have to go throw away your pillow?" "Why would I do that?" "Well, It must have been scaring you last night." Dudley smiled deviously. "What are you talking about?" Harry shook his head in confusion, forgetting Draco was behind him "I heard you moaning in your sleep last night. Something about Cedric. Who's that, your boyfriend?" Harry felt the blood drain from his face "Mum! Mum, he's going to kill me!" "Dudley, shut up–" Harry protested, trying to stop the embarrassment "Mum, save me–" He flinched. "Shut up Dudley." He looked over at Draco astonished "No one asked you to talk to us. Get away from us." Harry didn't even see Dudley look at him; he shrugged about three seconds to late. Dudley walked away without another word. "Are you alright?" Draco's silver eyes burned into Harry's face. "I'm fine," Harry turned to follow Draco. "We should get back." Harry found himself walking side by side by with him, his head down staring at the street under his feet. "Thank you." he murmured "Anytime." Draco smirked. Harry no longer questioned his feelings, he knew now, he was positive. They got back to the house and his aunt and uncle where home. They didn't seem to care Harry and Draco got out, although he couldn't be sure of this. "Harry, did you go out your window?" he looked up to see his aunt sitting in her chair sipping tea. "Yes," he watched her expression carefully it didn't change from the blank look on her face. "I'm sorry." "Well, discuss this later." he looked at her for on more second and turned away. He walked out the front door, and went to the back yard.

"Hey Harry." Harry looked up into the setting sun to see a figure he now knew well. "Hi Draco." he moved his hand from the grass for him to sit. "So..." Draco looked at him. "So..." he laughed. Draco let out small laugh, not like the others Harry had heard. It was warm, vulnerable. Draco suddenly moved closer to Harry, making the space between them smaller. His breathing becoming uneven. One more inch, and they were touching. Harry jumped back just enough so that there was about half an inch again between them. "Oh," Draco's voice sank, "I was to close?" he looked away, looking disappointed. "No." Harry smirked. "Not close enough." The space between them closed once more, Harry's hand grabbed Draco's neck, pulling him closer, Draco's hands ended up somewhere in between Harry's neck and waist. Draco's soft lips crashing into his, it just felt right, like this is how it should have been and how it always will be. Harry didn't want it to stop, for once in his life, he didn't feel the weight of the world; there was nothing else, just him, Draco, and that moment, that kiss. They pulled apart. Harry could see Draco blushing. "Harry, Draco, dinner!" Harry helped Draco up from the grass and they walked into the house. He was sure he was going to get in trouble when he sat down at the table but there wasn't a word said about it. Dudley and his aunt were silent, listening to his uncle talking about work and the news. His aunt looked at him once and gave him a smile. Harry was confused; she was being nice? Dinner was done and Harry cleared the table and did the dishes from that day. He smiled, realizing that Draco was waiting for him at the table. They ran up to his room. "Ah, Harry?" Harry came up behind him bumping into him. "Yeah?" "Where is my bed?" he pushed Draco into his room and shut the door. He looked around for a minute then sat on his bed. "Who cares?" he smiled and Draco sat down on the bed next to him, grinning.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am SO sorry about the long wait, life just kind of got in the way, which I know is every author's excuse, but it is the truth. Just a warning, cheesiness abounds in this chapter, so be prepared. I'm also sorry about it being so short, but, as you know…. Good things come in small packages! **

They got ready for bed in silence. But this time, unlike the other silences that had stretched between him and Harry since they started this summer together, this silence seemed to say more then words. It was a comfortable pause between them, even though Draco's heart felt as though it was about to beat out of his chest.

It was a surprise to Draco that he was able to get ready for bed at all, or focus on anything at all. The few seconds where Harry had leaned in and kissed him kept running through his head; the way that Harry's soft lips had felt on his own, the complete bliss that he had felt was distracting him from placing retrieving his pajamas from his truck. He couldn't seem to get the damn thing open.

In the end, it took him almost twenty minutes to change and brush his teeth. Draco was pleased to see that Harry seemed to be having the same problem as him, and when they finally finished getting ready and looked at each other; Harry was blushing.

Harry was the first one to break eye contact, and laid down on the bed, pushing himself against the wall. Draco raised his eyebrows, before realizing that this was probably necessary. He hadn't noticed before how small the bed was. Draco mimicked Harry's actions; going over to the bed and sitting down on it, before slowing laying down. He noticed that, even with Harry pressed against the wall, he was still very close to Harry, with their shoulders touching.

"Damn Dursleys," Harry said finally, moving so that he was laying on his side, with his back pressed against the wall. Draco hesitated for a moment, before rolling onto his side also, laying so that he was facing Harry. The movement made it so that they weren't touching anymore, and also, for some reason, made it easier from Draco to breathe.

He and Harry watched each other for a second, not saying anything. Draco felt him arm begin to fall asleep, and, sighing, he rolled back onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. Harry let out an annoyed sigh next to him.

"What?" Draco whispered, glancing at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

"Where am I supposed to put my arms?" He said, clearly irritated. Draco realized with a small laugh that by rolling on his back, he was now laying on the majority of the bed. Closing his eyes, he shrugged.

"That's not really my problem, is it?" Draco said.

The was a moment of silence. Draco figured that Harry must have given up, before an arm wrapped shyly around his waist.

"What are you doing?" Draco said, his eyes flying open. He glanced over at Harry, who was now laying halfway on his stomach.

"Making it your problem," Harry said simply. Draco could hear the laughter in his tone. Draco sighed again as Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Thanks for that, Potter," Draco said, pretending to be irritated to attempt to cover up the loud sound of his heart racing.

Draco could practically feel Harry's smile into his shoulder.

"So," Harry said slowly, "how far can I push this?"

Draco felt his heart stop as Harry's free hand found the hem of his shirt, and timidly pushed it up; resting his hand on Draco's stomach.

"Is that the best you can do?" Draco said, sounding more confident then he felt, as he wrapped his hand in the fingers stretched across his waist.

Harry hesitated for a moment, something flashing through his brilliant green eyes.

Draco felt his stomach lurch at Harry's hesitation, the reality of what he was doing right now crashing down on him. What _was _he doing? This was, after Harry Potter. They had hated each other since they had first met. Why should that change now? And the last time that Draco had checked, he was definitely into girls, not guys. He certainly should not be doing this right now.

But Draco couldn't find it in himself to pull away. Draco knew that logically this didn't make sense; Draco had grown up looking at things logically, and when something didn't make sense, he always believed that it wasn't meant to be. But something about this felt so right; Harry seemed to fit into his side perfectly, and Draco couldn't help but remember the way that Harry could make him forget everything, even his father, with a single kiss.

No, Draco definitely didn't want to pull away from Harry. And, for the first time in his life; Draco didn't fight what he wanted, and instead of pushing Harry away, he pulled him closer, savoring the sweet feeling of Harry pressed against his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

"So," Harry said slowly, "how far can I push this?"

Harry slid his hand under Draco's shirt and up to his stomach. "Is that the best you can do?" Harry saw the smirk on his face as Draco's fingers wound together with his. Harry kept a calm face as the thoughts of the past four years of school flooded his mind. He hesitated, taking in the sight of Draco laying next to him, allowing it to erase every insult that they had ever spat at each other. Slowly, he pulled Draco gently into him, his heart skipping a beat as Draco sighed softly against him. They just laid there for a while not saying a word. "Um, Draco?" Harry said breaking the silence that had feel between them. "Harry?" Draco looked at Harry. "Is this going to change?" Harry looked down at the small space between them. "What do you mean change? Everything did change. When you, um, well kissed me." Draco stared at Harry. He glanced up to meet his confused eyes. "Tomorrow. Next week, next month, next year. Is this going to back to the way it was? Is it _all _going to change, are we just going to forget about this?" "Harry. I can honestly say that I have never felt the way I feel now. The way I feel with you. And I don't know if its going to change. I wish I did." Harry nodded and put his head on Draco's shoulder. He was almost asleep when Draco spoke. "So, does this mean were...er, well, gay?" "Well, I think I am. I'm not sure about you, but I'm pretty sure that the great Harry Potter is gay." Harry smiled at him. "And what do you say about yourself?" Draco took a breath, and pulled away from Harry. "Draco? Just tell me, its fine. Whatever your answer is." "Well, I don't think I can be." Harry stared at him irritated and confused. "What do you mean you don't think you _can _be. You are or you aren't." "What I mean is. I don't think my father will let me be. He'll disown me if he finds out I am." Draco got off the bed and sat on his trunk. Harry just stared at him. He didn't know what to say. "Fine Draco. If that's what it is that's what it will be." he got off his bed put some jeans on in place of his sweat pants and walked out. He left Draco, and his home– if you could call it a home– and walked, first it was down the street, then it was down to the park, but he didn't stop, he kept going, to an unknown destination.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco laid with his back to the rest of the room, facing the pale pink wall. He was laying like this so that he could try to pretend that Harry was standing in the room behind him, so that he wouldn't start worrying that Harry hadn't come back yet. The downside to doing this was that he had nothing other to do then to stare at the wall, and the color of the wall looked like cat sick, and was making Draco feel nauseous himself. Draco hoped that the revolting color choice wasn't Harry's–

_Harry._

As much as Draco tried, he couldn't stop worrying. He wasn't sure how long it had been since Harry had stormed out, but it had to be at least half an hour, if not more. Draco kept talking himself out of going to try and find him, he didn't know what he could say to Harry if he did. After all, everything he had said earlier was the truth. Draco _couldn't _be this way. There was no way that his father would allow it. Draco was born to become a death eater, marry for blood and money, and continue the Malfoy name. He didn't have a choice in the matter.

But just because Draco had voiced this, didn't mean that Harry had to overreact like he had. As much as Draco would never confess to it, it had hurt him to see Harry run out so easily. Even though everything between them was so new, Draco couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed by Harry, who didn't seem to want to use what time they actually had. Draco had not said that he didn't want to be with Harry, he just said that he _couldn't_. But this whole summer was just them, no one could stop that now. Why couldn't they use what they had now?

Draco knew that sometimes, that was all the time people got.

And Harry had to of known that Draco was not protecting himself from getting disowned; he was sure that he had already done that by not showing up at home, but instead trying to protect Harry. Draco could guess what his father would do if he found out that he was close to Harry Potter. Having a relationship with him was as good as handing him over to Voldemort personally.

Even though it had only been a couple days, Draco knew that he couldn't do that. Draco knew it was silly, but he had always thought that he would know immediately when he was with the person that he could be with. Maybe forever.

So why did that person have to be the one that he couldn't have?

Harry still wasn't back yet, and Draco was growing more impatient. He needed to tell Harry that they were wasting time. He couldn't stand just laying here when he could be with Harry. How many weeks did they have left to be together? Seven? Eight?

It wasn't enough. Draco wanted years, not weeks.

He couldn't believe how much he was sure that he wanted time. Time to be with Harry. He wasn't sure how he knew, or how he went from hating Harry to loving him, in less then three days. It was too hard to think about.

But he would have to, because he needed to tell Harry that this was how he felt. That the distance he would but between them would be because he _had_ to, not because he wanted it. Harry deserved that.

He practically jumped out of the bed, rushing to the door. He was going to go find Harry.

He suddenly had an idea of where he was.

Draco was freezing by the time he reached the park. It was funny that he was, since he spent most of his time at Hogwarts that he wasn't in classes in the dungeons, though he never got cold in them.

He knew why he was shivering, however, because unlike when he was in the dungeons, the chilly air around him was combined with thoughts of losing Harry.

He spotted him on the swing. He was sitting there without any movement, digging his shoe into the dirt. Draco eyed his shoes enviously, he hadn't remembered to put any on.

God, what was Potter doing to him?

Draco stood there for a second, watching Harry intently. After a few seconds, or hell, it could have been minutes, Draco took a deep breath, and stepped forward slowly, so that the distance between him and Harry was shorter.

"Harry?" He called softly.

**A/N: Sorry about the long update wait!! Life was kinda in the way, but besides that, I was busy on two other fics: ****Existing ****and ****Ignorance****. Feel free to check them out! They're both H/D, so I hope that you all would enjoy them!**


End file.
